Healing Zutara
by foofoocuddlypoops
Summary: The war is won and lives are lost, Zuko is now firelord, but will Katara want him back after what happened at Ember Island? rated T for safety. First person from Zuko's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Author: This is the trequel to "Scars" and "Secrets" but you do not need to have read either of those to read this one. (though it mite help you understand where the characters are at)**

**To those who have read "Scars" and "Secrets" note that this is a little different because I am now writing from Zuko's point of view instead of Katara, so don't be confused! **

**Scars link: .net/s/5887333/1/Scars_Zutara**

**Secrets link: .net/s/5890536/1/Secrets_Zutara**

* * *

Zutara – Healing Chapter 1

"You are so weak, Zuzu!" Azula's menacing voice taunted me. "Did you ask the pathetic water peasant to come along just to watch you fail?" Her words and blue flames filled all the air around me.

I blocked every move with skill. She was definitely not completely herself, and I was going to use that to my advantage. But I needed the right moment.

"You're pitiful!" She yelled.

I grit my teeth, I had enough of her shrewd words. She might have been slightly off her game today, but she still knew how to torment me. And she seemed to be enjoying herself, for not a bolt of lightning had shot toward me.

The fire around me ceased and I took a deep breath still in my stance. My sister lunged toward me with more blue flames at her fingertips. I waited for her to be close enough, she stood only 10 feet away now.

I opened my mouth and let out a loud cry and closed my eyes. While blocking Azula's flame with my left arm, I swung my right arm below me. I summoned all the power within and around me and channeled it through my arm toward Azula. Suddenly my cry was drowned out by a blood curdling scream.

I opened my eyes to see bright gold lightning forming at my fingertips and striking at Azula's heart. I choked on my own gasp as the only sound in the world was her scream, but then even it echoed into silence as her body hit the ground several feet back from where she stood moments before.

I just stood there in shock, I could not move a single one of my muscles. _I had bent lightning! _I couldn't believe it. A small stream of smoke hovered and evaporated above my still stretched-out hand. I could barely breathe though I was panting and my whole body shook. I felt exhausted, the lightning had taken my whole power to create.

Then my eyes focused on Azula's motionless body. Her limbs were stretched out and her eyes stared unseeingly at the sky. I dropped my stance and stared at her in horror. I moved one shaky leg forward, then the other, until I stood above her. My breath was uneasy as I kneeled next to her. I refused believe that I did this.

My hand reached out toward her face, and as it did a voice called my name through my mind.

"Again, again!" the voice giggled. It belonged to a small, innocent 3-year-old girl.

My mind saw a boy repeating a simple firebending form producing a small flame.

He grinned as the little girl clapped and giggled again. "You a fiobending masto, Zuko!" she cried in delight.

"You will be a master too someday," the boy said as he helped his sister to her feet.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Yes, Zula, we'll be the greatest firebending masters ever!" They both laughed with joy.

This laughter echoed in my head as my fingertips gently closed Azula's cold eyelids. Could she have been that innocent once? Could that little girl I remember really be her?

Another voice called from my memory, a voice that was more recently heard, "At least Sokka cares about his sister!"

"I'm so sorry," my voice cracked and I felt a lump form in my throat. It was over; Azula was gone.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Zuko," her voice whispered. I knew that voice well. It had always been there to talk with me ever since that journey to find the Southern Raiders. Even when I left her, even when I hurt her, she was there. Somehow. But for the first time, I truly did not want to turn and look at her. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, desperately trying to keep my tears behind my lids. I had to be strong, I would not let Katara see me cry.

I stood alone in my old room. I had been slightly surprised when the guards of the Fire Palace did not fight against me, but instead let Katara and I enter without resistance. We had stayed in the palace waiting for word about my father. When news finally came, it was both good and bad. The good news was that the Firelord had fallen, the war was over, but the bad news was that my uncle had fallen as well in an ambush by the Dai Li while reconquering Ba Sing Se. When I had heard, I took a walk around the palace. I needed time to think. And I ended up here.

Everything was different now. The firenation was now mine, I would now be the Firelord.

I looked out my window toward the garden. There was a tall tree shading a pond. I saw Katara standing there, she bent the water out of the pound and around her a beautiful stream. I could see that her eyes were closed, she was practicing feeling the water to make it move instead of seeing the water. She had told me about this before, she thought it would make her to be a true master. I told her she already was, but she always said that she still had much to learn.

Katara moved with such grace that I could not remove my eyes from her. The fluid movement of her body matched the water so perfectly that I was captivated. Her slender legs danced in a circle and her arms rose into the air. How could she be so beautiful? So perfect? She always seemed to be without flaw.

I realized then that there was a smile on my lips. But it was gone quickly and I turned away from the window. I wondered what would happen between us now? If she returned to her people, would I see her again? And what about the avatar, he had her first. Would she return to him now that the war was over?

Yes. The war was over, so why wouldn't I smile? The avatar had won and I had won. He won, by killing my father. I won, by killing my sister. And now my dearest uncle was gone too. I realized then, I had no more family.

"Firelord Zuko," I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned and saw a messenger, "The avatar sent message that he will arrive here soon."

I turned back to the window, Katara was gone. I sighed, "I will change into the firelord attire then."

"Do you wish me to find you some maids?" the massager inquired.

"No, I am fully capable to prepare myself. Now go."

"As you wish, my lord," and with that he was gone.

I stared out at the still pond where Katara was moments ago. Why did she leave, I loved watching her dance. I shook my head. Stop it, Zuko! I was firelord now, and she was a waterbender. It was far out of custom for the firelord to be involved with a waterbender.

I turned then and walked to the door. I was firelord, soon I would have the headpiece to prove it to the world. And as firelord, my duty was to my people. And with that thought still lingering in my head, I strode through the palace, to prepare myself for the avatar's arrival.

* * *

**plz dont give me crap for taking out the epic Zutara scene where Zuko saves Katara, it is SOOO cliche. I love it, but its cliche, i wanted my story to end different then the series. Oh and srry about Iroh, call e cruel....**

**plz review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zutara – Healing Chapter 2

I rolled my eyes; this had to be the 10th feast this week. Who knew the hardest part about my first week as firelord would be holding down all the food? I had never imagined this many people in the firenation were against the war, and they all insisted on giving food and other gifts to thank the avatar and his friends, which included me, for the victory. Aang and the others were still staying here at the palace, partaking in the celebrations.

Tonight was a special party though, for it was the last that the whole gang would be together in. It was a farewell feast and dance, for tomorrow they would go their separate ways. Sokka and Suki were to return to Kyoshi island, Katara planned to return to the south pole, and Aang and Toph (who was rumored as being closer than friends) were heading to the Earth Kingdom to help with the rebuilding and healing. But for tonight, they were here.

My eyes ventured to Katara again. She wasn't smiling and she barely joined any conversation around her. She sat farthest from me out of all the members of the avatar's party. Her manner unnerved me, she usually had more spirit than this, and the war was over yet, I had not once seen her dance at any of the previous parties. I had often wished to speak with her at these parties, but whenever I approached her, she found reason to avoid me. So I gave Katara her space.

When the meal was over, the dancing began. I was practically forced to dance with many noble women or their daughters. As soon as one dance was over, I was pulled into another. In one such instant, I was pulled into a dance without noticing who had grabbed me. When I saw who was before me, my heart dropped.

"You have been avoiding me," Mai said in her lifeless voice.

I sighed uncomfortably, which made her frown.

"Zuko, what's wrong with you? I have been trying to see you, sending you messages, but the guards won't allow me in your quarters and you don't answer my messages." I looked away but continued dancing with her. "I have forgiven you, now please talk to me."

I dropped her hands and stopped dancing, "Mai." I looked around, there was too many people watching, so I grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

I led her out of the banquet hall and into the large hallway where the air was cooler than the crowded room. I knew that could help me cool down myself. I still didn't know what to say though. I had no idea where Katara and I were in everything, which made this difficult. I could not tell Mai that I had someone else, because I didn't know if I still had Katara. "Mai," I started again turning back to her. I noticed I still had her hand so I dropped if quickly.

She frowned at me.

"I don't know how to say this," I said.

"Just tell me the truth, that's what every girl wants," she almost sneered at me. It was hard to tell how she said anything with such little emotion.

"You want the truth," I was uneasy and started to feel irritated. I wanted her to leave.

"Yes I do," she yelled.

"I…" I started strongly but was still at a loss of what to say. I closed my mouth than opened it again searching for words.

"You what?" Mai yelled.

I clenched my fists, I was getting angry. "I'm done!" I yelled and turned around not wanting to see her face.

When she didn't answer, I looked back at her. Mai's face was completely emotionless. "That's it?" she said plainly.

"What else do you want!?" I turned back at her and screamed in her face. She was always so confusing!

"If it was so simple, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Simple?" I screamed.

But she remained cool though her words built heat as she spoke, "You're done with me I get it. You could have broken my heart quickly and openly instead of silently tearing me apart on the inside."

"Well, I'm sorry for waiting and trying to find a way to tell you without hurting you!" I grit my teeth, I was never able to do anything right for her. By now I had given up trying.

"Well, you were wrong. I gave up everything for you, now matter how you said it, you were going to hurt me," she scoffed.

""What have you sacrificed for me? Your mother practically set us up since we were kids. Your parents' dream was to see you by my side when I became firelord. You probably didn't have much choice in the matter!"

"At least I would make a better wife for the firelord than a hut-raised water wretch!" She screamed, with more emotion than I had ever seen her show before.

Anger burned in me and turned to pure rage, she had hit my weak point. No one speaks of Katara that way, especially around me. "Get out of the palace!" I barked in order. "And if I ever see you in the palace again, you will be banished. And you should be thankful that I should spare your father's position, but if you try my patience, you mite not have that pleasure." My hand was outstretched and pointing in the direction of the exit.

I noticed then that there were palace guards near me, they must have come to the sound of yelling. Now two approached Mai, but before either touched her, she burst into tears and ran as fast as she could in the same direction as my finger.

I was breathing heavy, still hot with anger. I couldn't help feeling that I was harsh on her, but she had tried my temper and paid for it. I turned to the guard nearest to me, "Mai is not allowed in the palace at all, unless by my order and no one else's."

"Yes, my lord," the guard bowed and left with the other guards.

With a sigh and a headache, I turned back to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Zutara - Healing Chapter 3

I refused to dance when I returned to the hall. Instead I sat at the head of the table again, though it was practically empty. Only one person sat at this end of the table, and I was electrically aware of her presence. She sat there silently in her red dress. This dress reminded me a lot of a dress my mother used to wear during the summer, especially when we went to Ember Island.

Once again Katara would not dance or even interact with the others. I looked back at the dance floor; Aang was swinging a giggling Toph around the room. Did this new relationship between the avatar and the earthbender discourage Katara? Was she wishing to be with him again? What else could trouble her so much?

My curiosity was killing me, I had to know what was bothering her. And now after what happened with Mai, I wanted to talk to Katara about… us. I stood up and approached her seat. I could tell she saw me coming for she shifted her weight in the chair. She almost acted like she was trapped. "Katara," I called her.

She stood and faced me, leaning her hands on the table behind her uncomfortably.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked and offered my hand to her.

"I don't really like dancing," she said, looking at the crowd on the dance floor.

I furrowed my brow and took my hand back, dropping it at my side. "Will you at least speak with me?"

"About what, Firelord?" she still seemed uncomfortable.

I resisted a frown at the sound of my title. "Call me Zuko, please, we are friends."

"Very well, Zuko, what is on your mind?"

I sighed, "Please, walk with me." Silently she followed me outside into the garden, it was quieter out here. "Katara, I couldn't help but notice, you have been acting odd. I had expected you to be celebrating at the banquets, yet you are quiet and secluded."

"It's complicated, Zuko," she spoke too fast, as if to keep me from questioning farther.

"Will you talk to me about it?" I asked, trying to show kindness.

"No," she said quickly once again. Then she slowed down, as if thinking while she spoke, "I simply wish to return home, to the Southern Watertribe."

My heart sank, so she wanted to return home, "Will you come back?"

She seemed surprised by my question and looked at me with an odd expression. "Why?" she asked.

"Why would you come back, or why am I wondering?"

"Why would you care?" she stared at me intently.

Now I was the one surprised. "Well, I…" I struggled with speaking. Why would she ask me like that? "Why wouldn't I care?"

"Um, well…" she stuttered. Then Katara turned quickly walking away, "I need to go."

"Wait, Katara!" I chased after her grabbing her arm gently.

"No," she ripped her arm away. "I just… need to go."

"Katara," but she was gone. Now I was thoroughly confused. Mai acted strange when I talked to her, and now Katara was avoiding me. Where did she 'need' to go to? I clenched my fists. GAH!!!! In a fit of anger and turned around and let out a roar of flames. What was happening!?! I thought everything was supposed to get better now that the war was over. But everything was just getting worse! My life sucks!!!

The avatar gang gathered at the firenation docks. Two ships were docked, one was to set course to Kyoshi Island, and the other was to carry Katara away from me, to her southern home. Appa stood at the end of the dock, for Aang and Toph were leaving as well.

There were many hugs and promises to visit. I felt a little like I was intruding, I was only in the gang for around a month now, they had been together for months, even years.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sparky," Toph punched my shoulder.

I rubbed my shoulder against the pain, for such a small person, she was incredibly strong. "I'm definitely not gonna miss your punches," I said with a smile.

She frowned at me, and I realized she couldn't see my sarcastic smile.

"I'm kidding, Toph. I'm gonna miss you too."

"That's more like it," she grinned.

Just then Sokka practically attacked me with a hug. "You better send letters everyday, and you have to some visit once a year at least."

I struggled to get free and looked at Sokka who had teary eyes. "I'm gonna miss you too?" I said unsure.

"Sokka, stop overreacting," Suki said from behind him.

"He's just a little emotional about our group breaking up," Aang said putting a hand on my shoulder. "But I do agree, we need to reunite again soon."

I nodded and smiled. My eyes strayed to Katara again. She had said goodbye to everyone except me now, and she had gone silent. Aang followed my gaze and seemed to understand. He pulled Sokka and Toph away so that Katara and I had space to talk.

"Katara…" I started.

"Goodbye, Zuko," she said quickly and wrapped her arms around me in a quick hug. But before I could hug her back, she had let go and returned to the group.

Each member of the group got onto their proper transport. The ship that headed to Kyoshi Island moved out of the dock first. As soon as it started, Aang yelled "Yip yip!" With that Appa was in the air.

Soon the other firenavy ship moved out of the dock. I stood at the end of the dock for as long as the ship was in sight. As it slowly shrunk in the distance, I whispered, "Goodbye to you too, Katara."

* * *

**i know what u are saying right now. "AHH!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!! but but but but!! Katara cant leave!!!!!"**

**get used to it, she'll be gone for a couple chapters, yes i spoiled it a little but im sick of getting comments of ppl screaming "WHERE IS KATARA!!!!!" i get them all the time on DA..... **

**anyway, enjoy.**

**fufu**


	4. Chapter 4

Zutara - Healing Chapter 4

The days and weeks began to run together. It was incredible lonely, for I had no companions at all, other than my officials and guards. But no one truly spoke to me, no one took interest in who I was and not just my position. A lot of my attention was spent on keeping peace within the city, for not all of the firenation disapproved the war, and negotiating with Earth Kingdom ambassadors over funds to rebuild the villages destroyed in the war.

One afternoon I sat at in my study and sipped some tea. I didn't really want the tea, but it made me feel a little warmer, less lonely. The taste of the jasmine reminded me of my uncle. I looked down at the paper in my hand. The words rain together and I didn't even understand what the letter was about. My head throbbed in a headache that had been bugging me for hours.

I sighed I put the cup of tea down on my desk along with the letter. "I wish you were hear, Uncle. This is when I need your proverbs and advice the most."

A lump formed in my throat, I had tried think of Uncle as little as I could. I hated feeling emotional pain. I hated crying, it made me feel weak. And as firelord, I could not be weak. So I swallowed the lump in my throat and picked the letter back up. I read it again:

"Firelord Zuko,

I was a close servant of your father's when he was firelord. I am complete under your command now and have no loyalty to the deceased. I ask permission to meet with you privately about secret information he gave to me before he set out of conquer the Earth Kingdom. I believe this information would be of importance to you.

Your servant,

Kovar"

My interest was struck, secret information from my father? I grabbed a pen and parchment quickly. But before I wrote, I thought it better to send a messenger to him, that would be quicker.

I stood up and called for a messenger. A minute later one stood before me ready for the message. "Find this man Kovar. I have summoned him to a private meeting with me tomorrow an hour after sunrise, here in my study. Inform the guards at the gate as well as Ji Ro."

The messenger bowed, "Yes, my lord."

I stretched my arms and picked up my tea, then noticed that my cup was empty. I frowned and called the servants for more tea.

"Zuko…"

I rolled over.

"Zuko… Hunny…"

I dug my head in the pillow.

"Zuko… it's me…"

"Mom!?" I woke up with a start to an empty room. I groaned and lay back down. I kept having these dreams, and I was sick of them. They haunted me so I could never sleep. I rolled over again and stared at the unlit candle at my bedside.

I felt restless, and didn't really want to go back to sleep. Pain tugged at my chest and made it hard to breathe. I rolled over again and stared out the window. The light was still dark but a light tint touched the horizon, it would be sunrise soon. I decided I wouldn't wait for it to begin meditating. So I crawled out of my large bed. I wore loose fitting pants already so I didn't bother changing.

I made my way out to my favorite spot to meditate, beside the pound in the garden. Sitting cross-legged, I rested my hands on my knees and closed my eyes. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. I forced my brain to empty until there was nothing there, only my heart beat and my breathing.

*Inhale*

Thump Thump

*Exhale*

Thump Thump

*Inhale*

Thump Thump

*Exhale*

Thump Thump

"Zuko…"

I gasped for air and opened my eyes. I shook my head and my hair hit my face. My heart was beating at an incredible rate then and I continued gasping for air. My mother's voice was intense, even though it was but a whisper. She sounded so real, like she was right there with me. But she wasn't. And I guessed she was dead.

I realized then that I would not be about to meditate either. So stood up and looked around the dimly lit garden. I looked down at the pound, it was still like glass. A memory came to mind, which struck an idea. I raised arms and spread my legs into a fighting stance. With a swift kick flames flew out in front of me. I smiled, it had been too long since I last practiced my bending.

Spinning in circles I imitated the movements of the waterbenders, one bender in particular. I danced with my element, and it gave me a joy I did not understand. I felt strong and flame surrounded me, filling the air around me. My flames lit up the whole garden. I looked at the garden through my flames. It seemed beautiful in the orange lit.

Then my eyes went to the pound, which reflected the fire beautifully. I saw then a figure standing on the edge of the pond. I recognized it and in an instant the fire disappeared and it was dark again. But I could still see the edge of the pound, but no one stood there.

Anger rose in me. "Stop haunting me!!" I yelled at the place where I had seen her. She had stood there. I saw her with my own eyes. I was not going insane.

My breath was heavy and I turned back to the palace. I stomped toward the indoors but stopped and turned around once more. "Come home, Mom," I choked on the words and a tear slipped out my scarred eye. Then I turned back into the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Zutara - Healing Chapter 5

I couldn't breathe.

"Unfortunately, I only know the name of the place."

I couldn't think.

"Choice benders guarded the place, only they know where it is."

I couldn't hear my heart beating.

"But they were ordered to join in your father's plan for using Sozin's Comet to burn down the Earth Kingdom."

I couldn't speak.

"I do not know who these benders were, and many may have perished in the battle."

I couldn't care. She was alive. My mother was alive. That's all that mattered.

"Firelord?"

"Where?" it was all I could say.

"He called it the Dragon's Mouth."

I closed my eyes, "I have heard of it, when I was young. If I remember correctly it's near the Western Air Temple, close to the Sun Warriors'….. ruins…" I bit my lip and remembered the Sun Warriors' secret.

"So we could find it?"

I looked at the man before me, "We have to. I have to find her."

A moment later I was standing at my desk, my mind still racing. "But, my lord, the council is waiting for you," my messenger informed me.

"Please inform the council that I will not be joining them today, the meeting shall be postponed to a better date."

"But, my lord," he persisted.

"Go and dismiss them at once. Then I want of team of your swiftest messengers in the throne room as soon as the council has left," I ordered.

"Yes, my lord." With that he left as directed.

"My lord?" Kovar stared at me, but my eyes were on the wall as my thoughts raced. "I understand this is great news to you, but you must not act irrationally."

"Kovar," I looked the man in the eyes. "My father told me she was still alive, I thought he had lied to me. All these years I believed she was dead." My heart was beating in my head.

"But, my lord, my only point is that you must remember that your father ordered for all the benders there to return to the war. She has not had supplies since than and I don't know how many supplied were left with her. We don't even know if she is still…"

"But there is still a chance," I said over him and stood up. "I will do everything I can to find her. Even if I only find her corpse," I shivered at the thought. "I will send all my messengers to find my father's most loyal servants, even if I must pull them out of prison. Will find her." I marched out of my study and headed toward the throne room.

Kovar chased after me, "My lord…"

I grit my teeth, "What!?" Irritated I turned back to him.

But Kovar only bowed, "I wish to be your servant and assistant in this mission."

I sighed and smiled a little, "I would be glad to have your assistance. Thank you."

My time was completely devoted to this now. All of my messengers were running through the streets and even riding to distant villages to find my father's servants and his prized benders, hoping that at least one of the many would know where the Dragon's Mouth could be. Local prison and even the Boiling Rock were searched for anyone who might know, for many I would even offer their freedom for any information they had.

Three days passed and I learned nothing. Messengers weren't finding more than uninformed servants and maids. One servant had said the secret of the Dragon's Mouth was a secret only between the firelord and the servants who stayed there. To most it was a myth, for the name of the place was often uttered as a torture place where my mother's perfect spirit had been tortured and was now doomed to dwell for all eternity. I excused these comments.

My hope was starting to fade, but I would not give up. Giving up was not even an option to me. I sent a small ship full of many small search parties to the northern islands where the Dragon's Mouth was most rumored to be. But I needed more help.


	6. Chapter 6

Zutara - Healing Chapter 6

I sat in my study looking at a map of the northern islands when a messenger bowed at the door, "My lord, Avatar Aang and Lady Toph have arrived and have requested an audience with you."

I raised an eyebrow and stood up. "He is here?" I asked. I had not asked him to come, I knew he would be busy. I had only asked for any knowledge of the area that he might have.

"Yes, my lord. He arrived no more than five minutes ago on his air bison."

"Alright, I will go to them, where are they?" I asked while walking toward the servant that bowed again as I passed.

"In the front room, that the maids brought complimentary food for them as they waited," he said.

I frowned but continued walking, "Thank you, you are dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." The servant bow while walking then turned and walked away.

I made my way to the front room and, just as the messenger told me, there sat Aang and Toph eating berries from a plate of fruit and laughing quietly. When Aang saw me he stood up and once and bowed a little from the waist, "Zuko, I got your message."

"I can tell you did," I said bowing back to him. "But I did not call you here, I thought you would be too busy to…"

"I only wish, Sparky," Toph interrupted. "It's been so boring!"

I raised an eyebrow and turned back to Aang who explained, "All we have done is fly from village to village but no one needs our help, they all say that other villages need more help so we just fly around and do nothing. So after we did that for a while we went to Toph's hometown and met with her parents."

"That was a disaster," Toph said. "We didn't stay there long."

"The message was a perfect opportunity to get out of the Earth Kingdom for a time," Aang said smiling. Then his smile dropped, "And I really want to help you."

"Thank you," I smiled and nodded.

"So what all do you know?" Aang asked.

"Not much more than told you in the letter. The place where my mother is held is called the Dragon's Mouth. I have heard that it is northwest near the Western Air Temple and the Sun Warriors. But that area is large. I didn't know how much you traveled that area during the war."

"Not a lot, and most of the time we were flying away from the firenation after the battle during the black sun. Then the rest of the time you were with us when we traveled, unless you and Katara traveled around there at all during your adventure."

I shook my head and ignored the memories of that mission as they entered my thoughts.

"We are willing to help you search," And said and held his staff out toward me to show his confidence.

"You don't have to do that," I replied.

Toph stepped next to me and punched my shoulder -I was starting to get used to that- saying, "Come on, Sparky, I miss a little adventure."

"Alright, if you both want to, I won't tell you to do anything you protest."

"Great!" Toph said with a smile while heading toward the door, "Finally something better then flying around the Earth Kingdom."

"Do you want to come with us?" Aang offered.

"No," I frowned. "Well, I do. But I must stay here. My people need their leader, and I still need to meet with the Peace Council."

Aang nodded and followed Toph. I joined them outside and Aang said, "We will be sure to send a message as soon as we find anything." He helped Toph up onto Appa's saddle then turned to me again, "And if we find her. We will bring her home as soon as we can."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Aang airbent himself up onto Appa's neck and yelled, "Yip yip!"

I watched the great beast beat the ground with his tail and fly up into the air. It disappeared in the distant northern sky. I sighed and turned back into the fire palace.

I went back to the study and sat down in front of the map again. I looked at the northern islands and sighed, "I want to be there, Mom. I wanna find you."

_Zuko, your talking to yourself again_.

I know.

_The avatar will find her. Don't worry._

I know.

_Then why are you so anxious._

Because I have to cope with this alone. Again.

I rolled up the map then and put it away. Then walked outside into the fresh air.


	7. Chapter 7

Zutara - Healing Chapter 7

Once again the days went by, way too slow for me. I waited anxiously for any word from the search parties or the avatar. The first few days I did not pay full attention to the Peace Council in the meetings. But after a week, I could not pay any attention at all, my mind was restless.

Finally one of my advisors said that I need a vacation time, and canceled the meetings to the Peace Council's dismay. I did not approve at first, but gave in when I was able to catch up on forgotten documents. But they weren't much and soon I was insisting to start the meetings again. But my advisor refused, "As your advisor I am to make sure you are in best health during these meetings, and you need more time."

I was irritated, but I complied. Unfortunately the extra time was killing me. I practiced my bending most of the time and tried to meditate. But my mind would not rest, and when it did, my mother's voice or image would haunt my cleared head.

My anxiety only grew as the days past and still no word came. Not until two weeks after the avatar had left did we get word from him. The messenger ran to my quarters to give me the letter. As soon as it was in my hands I read it:

"Firelord Zuko,

I'm sorry to tell you we haven't found your mother yet, though we believe we've found the Dragon's Mouth. We've tried tracking down your other search parties to help us open the gate, for it requires four firebenders to unlock it. But we haven't found them. We ask for assistance, 'cause even I can't unlock it myself. Toph doesn't want to metalbend the doors in fear there is a booby-trap or safety lock that might endanger us or any captive inside. Also, my lord, I do want to request you yourself come here, even if it means I fly on Appa to get you. I want you to be here when we open it. For your sake.

And yes I was informed that you are not busy, I told your advisor to give you a break.

Thank you,

Aang"

I sighed, I had wanted to go. But still I refused. "Messenger, send a letter back to the avatar telling him that I won't leave here. But send a group of firebenders in my place."

"My lord, he told me that if you would say as much, to inform you that he is already here," the messenger said.

"What!?" I stopped my foot and threw my hands in the air, "He loves to surprise me and arrive without warning doesn't he!?"

The messenger coughed, "Um, I supposed he does, my lord."

"Fine, I'll go. Tell him I'll be in the courtyard expecting him to be their in 15 minutes. I need to get my stuff. And while your at it get those benders I asked for!" I barked and stormed down the hall. Did Aang have any respect for what I wanted? I grit my teeth.

When I entered my room and took a deep breath. I'm just overreacting. I'm stressed and anxious, that was all. I grabbed my old pack and smiled at the worn cloth, it seemed like forever since I carried this. I didn't know how long I would be gone, but I did not want to be all "fancy firelord" if it was going to be a long while.

I reached up and pulled out the headpiece that proved my royalty and placed it on my desk. Then I pulled my hair free to fall over my face. It felt good to have it out of that tight bun. Changing into comfortable clothes I put my swords in the bag as well as some other needed supplies.

Soon I made my way to the courtyard to find Aang talking to two benders that I recognized as guards. "There you are, Sifu Hotman!"

I groaned, "Wouldn't you stop calling me that now that I am not your firebending teacher anymore?"

"But you still are my teacher, even though you aren't teaching me," Aang smiled, I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to the guards.

"My lord, we were appointed to join you and the avatar to the Dragon's Mouth," Said one of the guards as they both bowed my direction.

"Thank you," I replied. "Now let's get going."

"Alright!" Aang said and airbent himself up onto Appa's neck.

I climbed onto the saddle with the two guards following. Once Aang saw that we were on, he yelled, "Yip yip." In a moment we were in the sky high above the firenation.

It was hours until finally Aang said, "We are almost there!"

The wind seemed stronger now and he had to yell loud to be heard. I held on tight as we started to descend in a small mountainous range. When we got lower to the ground, the wind died down a bit so I could yell to Aang, "Do you know where the gate is?"

"It just over there, in the ravine," he pointed to a small ravine, it was a good place to hide a prison, that was for sure.

The ground got closer and we flew into the ravine with cliffs rising up on either side of Appa. We landed in a small area where the cliffs came close together forming a tiny path. Appa landed and Aang jumped back to the saddle. "The path is too small for Appa so the rest of the way is on foot. Toph should be waiting for us at the gate."

I nodded and we all jumped to the ground. Aang lead the way and I followed him with my guards behind me. As we walked a asked Aang quietly, "How did you find this place?"

"Pure luck, I guess," Aang replied. "Toph wanted to take a break from flying so we landed on the top of these cliffs above the ravine. She said she felt something weird in the ground and when we got closer she found that there was passages, and metal rooms under the ground."

"Could she feel anyone inside?" I felt my hope getting stronger with every step.

"No, but she can't see throw metal so she couldn't tell if anyone was in there. We wouldn't of brought you here if there was no hope," Aang reassured me even more.

I smiled, then looked forward as our path ended. But I did not see the big elaborate gate I expected, but instead a large gapping cave. My eyes were wide, I thought it was still closed.

Evidently Aang did too. "Toph?" he yelled and ran forward, I could hear fear in his voice. "Toph!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Zutara - Healing Chapter 8

Aang ran into the cave, I followed close behind. "Where are you!? TOPH!!!" He shouted for her but got no reply. Suddenly I heard a groan in the darkness. "Toph?"

Sick of the blindness I bent a flame in my hand. In the dim light I saw what I was looking for, a line of powder ruled a shelf that lined the walls. I lit it with my fire and the room was suddenly illuminated with firelight. The four of us then saw the figure that made the noise, but it was not Toph. A man stood earthbent to the wall.

Aang ran up to him and demanded, "Where did she go?!" I was surprised, I didn't know Aang could be so angry.

The man was barely conscious and quivered, "S-she… she went down t-there." He nodded toward a dark corridor.

Aang nodded and earthbent the man free. He fell to the ground onto his knees. Then Aang turned and headed toward the corridor. I was about to follow but first I turned to my guards, "Seize this man, we will take him back to the firenation with us."

The man looked up then, "Prince Zuko!"

"Firelord now," I said then ran after Aang while the man just stared after me.

I caught up to Aang who had stopped before two hallways. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating. "I can't feel her," he said quietly. "I don't know what way she went."

"I'll go one way, you go the other," I said. It was a simple enough idea. "Then if we don't find anything, just turned back."

Aang sighed, "Fine." Then he disappeared down the left passageway.

I took the other way. It was dark but I used my firebending to light the way. The path was winding and narrow. The passage didn't go far before it ended into a small corridor of rooms. I went into each small room, they had furnished beds and one had what looked like a kitchen. I guessed it was the quarters for the guards and caretakers of the prison.

When I found that all the rooms were empty I ran back up the passage I came from, hoping that Aang had found something. I made my way back to the fork in the tunnel and ran down the tunnel Aang had taken. This one was slightly larger and straight so I could see farther forward.

This path opened into a long hall of metal rooms, cells. Barred doors lay open or fallen to the ground off their hinges. I walked down the hall slowly and looked in each cell as I walked by. They were all filthy and unkempt, the hinges were rusty and unused.

"Aang?" I called aloud and my voice echoed through the tunnels.

"Here!" I heard him say. His voice was rough.

I followed the voice to a the last cell of hallway. Aang stood there tense and still.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

Aang shook his head. But still stood there silently. Then he sighed and turned toward me, "I don't feel anyone either, I've been trying to be able to feel the presence of people through the earth like Toph does. I have see rock, but not people. And I don't even see any other tunnels." His voice got a little louder at the end as he threw up his arms, "Where is she!?"

I knew he was talking about Toph. He was more worried about her than finding my mother, and I understood why. I heard umors before but now it was official that the avatar and the earthbender were in a relationship. Aang cared for her, and now he was worried about her safety.

I stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know Toph enough to know that she can take care of herself. Don't worry too much, Aang. She'll be alright."

Aang looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you, Zuko." Then he looked around the cell some more. "Maybe we aren't looking hard enough. I can't see very well with my earthbending, so maybe there is a secret tunnel somewhere." He kneeled down then closing his eyes and concentrating.

"Anything?" I asked hopeful.

"No, not that I can…" But suddenly he was interrupted by the wall of the cell collapsing next to him.

"Twinkle Toes!!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Toph!" Aang jumped up and grabbed his girlfriend that emerged from the dark tunnel.

"It took you long enough," she smiled up at him. Aang smiled sheepishly then kissed her forehead. Toph blushed but went on, "And didn't you know you can't see through metal yet?"

"Oh! I didn't think of that! We are in metal cells!" Aang yelled and palmed his forehead.

"Sparky, glad you are here," Toph turned to me. "We were right, this is the Dragon's Mouth."

My heart ached at the thought. Was she not here? I stared at her waiting for the bad news.

"Come here, quickly," she said quietly. It wasn't often Toph was somber. It made my worries multiply.

She turned to the tunnel and Aang and I followed. My flame illuminated a small room. A small figure was huddled against the back wall.

"Mom."


	9. Chapter 9

Zutara - Healing Chapter 9

Tears filled my eyes and the sight of my mother. I took a step forward but a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Careful, Zuko," Toph said and I looked back at her. "She is alive, but she won't wake up. She was barely conscious when I found her, but there were a few guards and..."

My joy turned to terror as I looked back at the figure on the ground. "Mom?" Toph let go of me and I slowly walked to the figure then knelt beside it. I moved the dark hair out of her face, it was her, I knew that face. At the same time it did not look like my mother at all. She was thin and pale, and cold, her skin was so very cold. So cold it was like she was dead. "Mom," I grabbed her and held her close to me, then leaned down to check her heart. It was beating, very slowly, but it was beating.

I felt a knew drive enter me, and I looked up at the avatar and his friend in front of me, though they were only silhouettes. "We need to get her out of here," I almost demanded.

"Of course!" Aang said jumping forward.

"Should we all carry her?" Toph asked.

"No, I'll carry her, Aang you lead the way with fire. Toph you follow and warn us if there is any trouble," I said, shifting my position to pick her up. Aang bent a flame in his hand which lit up the room.

"Sure and who put you in charge?" Toph said sarcastically. I glared at her a moment and she said, "Fine, fine.

We moved through the tunnels quickly and when we got to outside, the light was a relief from the swallowing darkness. As we made our way through the thin path Aang asked aloud, "Hey Toph, you told Zuko there were other guards, but we only found one. What happened to the others."

I could see Toph behind me but she didn't respond right away. And when she did, she sounded slightly sad, almost guilty. "Well, Twinkle Toes, they were trying to kill me. And they almost did kill Zuko's mom so…"

Aang bowed his head, "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I know how much you hate death and all."

"No, it's ok, I understand," Aang replied sadly.

"No, Aang it's ok not to be ok with it," Toph protested.

"Ok," I interjected. "Not to get in the way, but I think we need to concentrate on getting to the Firenation. You can resume this on Appa.

Both of them went silent.

When we got to Appa, the guards were holding the man we had found. He wasn't struggling but was bending over limply as if unconscious, but when we got closer he looked up. "You found her!"

"Yes we did!" Toph yelled at him with her finger pointed, "You lying son of a catgator!"

"Toph," Aang said.

Toph folded her arms and grumbled, "Sorry."

"Get him onto the bison, I want to leave immediately. My mother is injured and sick. She needs healers." I demanded. Aang helped me get my mother onto Appa's saddle as the guards lifted the other man. Once everyone was on I asked Aang quietly, do you have parchment I can use?"

"Of course, I have some in my bag so that we could send you letters." Aang reached in his pack and pulled out parchment, a pen and ink. "Here," he handed them to me.

"Thank you," I mumbled, too consumed at the task at hand.

"Who are you sending a message to?" Aang inquired.

"Katara, she is the best healer I know," I sat next to my mother, and kept her secure under my arm.

Aang nodded and turned back to Appa, not questioning farther. I concentrated on writing the letter and didn't notice just when we had left the ground.

"Master Katara,

I do not know how much you are aware of my searching for my mother, Lady Ursa. I have great news that she has been found, but unfortunately she is not well. She seems to be in a coma. You are the best healer I know and I plead for you to do all your abilities allow.

Thank you,

Firelord Zuko"

I frowned at the formality of the letter, but decided it was good enough. I called to Aang, "If there is a nearby firenation post, I'd like to send this letter as soon as is possible."

"We will be passing one in an hour, I will be sure to stop," Aang called back.

'Good,' I thought. Then I looked down at my mother again. I was so happy to see her, but so scared about her health. I leaned down and whispered to her, "Don't worry, mom, we will be home soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Zutara - Healing Chapter 10

I didn't know how long this trip could be. I didn't think the trip here was so long. Granted they did stop to send the messenger hawk to Katara, but I tried to keep her off my mind. After my last encounter with Katara, I didn't know what to think.

The sun had set and it had to be midnight before we were back in the firenation. When we landed outside the palace, I was sure all my maids and servants were asleep. The guards stood at ready.

"Go get some servants!" I barked at a guard before we had even gotten off of Appa. But they had been ready and as soon as Aang and I got my mother down, servants were there to take her.

I was about to follow when on of the two guards that had come with us called, "Firelord Zuko, shall we take this man to the dungeon?" I looked back and saw them holding the man from the Dragon's Mouth.

"Yes," I said barely paying attention, and chased after the servants that carried my mother.

They set her down on the bed in the royal bedroom that once belonged to Azula. I blindly followed them into the room and watched as the maid washed her face with wet rags and a bowl of water. The healers came in to inspect her body and I left the room. I did not want to see all the damage done to her.

"Zuko," Aang called me, when I stood out in the hallway.

"Yes," I replied slightly distracted.

Toph stood behind Aang as he said, "Toph and I can return to Ba Sing Se if you are no long in need of…"

"No, no. Please, stay and rest. It's the least I can do to thank you. Call on my maids if you need anything. I will get someone to show you the guest rooms." I raised my hand and called a messenger (they were always everywhere). "Show these two the guest chambers, or have a maid do it. They both deserve ambassador suites."

Aang bowed "Thank you, Firelord Zuko."

"Just Zuko," I almost muttered.

I left them and went to the garden. I needed to think. So much had happened in the last 24 hours that I could not keep up with it all. I sat down under the tree near the pond. The stars reflected against the still water. I stared at the dark pool and my mind was flooded with thoughts. Mom… She was alive. She was here. But she wasn't well. I didn't know if I was happy or sad, or scared. I was so overcome.

Suddenly the pool below me stirred and a ripple in the form of a circle grew across the surface of the pond. I realized that it was my tear that had fallen to disturb the water. I wiped away another tear before it could fall. I choked on the lump in my throat and tried to swallow it. I wanted it to go away. I hated being so weak.

"You should rest," I heard a familiar voice. I looked around hopefully. But saw no one. I swore I had heard her. But when I thought about it, she couldn't be here. Not yet. I was just tired. I was hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time. And she… I mean that voice in my head was right. I need rest.

I urged myself to stand and make my way back to my mother's room. The healers and servants were bustling about still. I leaned on the door frame, "Who is in charge here?"

One female healer came to me and bowed. "I am, my name is Yin Tu."

"Alright, Yin Tu, I am going to rest. Send a messenger to wake me if you find anything important."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed.

I made my way to my room. My eyes were already drooping and my limbs were heavy. I closed the door behind myself as I entered my room. Then I collapsed on my soft bed and fell into sleep before I could even roll over.

"Zuko."

"Where are you!" I yelled.

"I'm here, find me, Zuko."

"Katara!"

I ran through the darkness searching frantically for her. I needed her. I loved her. "Katara!" I screamed her name.

Suddenly I saw her standing with her back turned to me in the black emptiness, she was the only thing I could see.

"Katara," I called her a third time and ran to her, grabbing her shoulder to turn her around.

But she spun around and slapped my face, "Get away, firebender!"

"But…"

"You are the enemy! Do you know what your father did to my people? Do you know what _YOU _did to my people? I hate you! I hate you!" And with that she turned and ran away.

"Katara, wait! You know that I changed!" I grabbed her wrist.

She yanked it away and yelled, "Did you! Did you really! You are a terrible firelord. You go off finding you mother, who didn't even survive. And now you don't care! Your _people_ are still terrorizing the world; it's as if the war never ended! I hate you! Self-centered bitch!"

The words stung as they sunk in more and more and Katara ran off. I collapsed to the ground, an indescribable pain in my chest. I had failed! I am no better than my father. I am a terrible firelord. Katara said it herself.

No.

My skin stung. I looked around and only saw the light of flames enclosing on me. I screamed, "Katara! Help me! Please!"

"You brought this on yourself!"

And it was over.

Blackness.

My lids opened to the bright dawn. I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Have I failed?"


	11. Chapter 11

Zutara - Healing Chapter 11

I ran to my mother's room as soon as I could, there was a single healer at post on a chair by her bed. When I entered, she stood and bowed to me. I rushed to my mother without acknowledging the girl. Mom's face was clean now and it showed how pale she was.

"What was learned about her health," I asked.

The girl stood next to me and softly gave me all they knew, "Well, she is weak from malnutrition mostly. She has had little food. She also has a few cracked ribs, but I was informed by Master Toph that the guard did attack her. Other than that she has a few scars from whippings, but they are very old. We are sure her body is trying to heal itself, which is hard with so little nutrition and energy, that is why she won't wake. We are attempting to give her some food, but it is hard with her asleep, there are only a few ways."

"So she will live?" I asked the crucial question.

"Well, if we can get her enough nutrition, then yes. The bones are not her largest issue, it is that she is dying of starvation. And was close to death too."

I bowed my head and sighed.

"Do you want me to leave you alone with her?" the healer offered. I nodded. "I will be just outside if anything happens." And she left.

I sat down on the chair at my mother's bedside. I stared at her face and took in the both beautiful and terrible sight. Her cheeks were hollow and she had wrinkles under her eyes. The maids had even cleaned and brushed her hair so it lay out and draped over the pillow. The dim light reflected on it and showed slight bits of silver in the black locks. She had grown so old. She couldn't be that old. But the prison had sure taken its toll on her.

I sat there for an hour, just staring at her face. I didn't move when the healers came in for a routine check up on her, or when they tried to get her to swallow a creamy substance.

Even after they left I did not move. A maid came in once with a meal for me, but when I did not eat it, she simply replaced it with a tray of tea. It took me a long while to tear my eyes away from her face enough to poor some tea. I smiled at the taste of jasmine. If only my uncle could know how much I had actually grew to like tea. I used to hate it, but now it always made me feel good. Even if it did remind me of my lost uncle.

It was silent for a time as I sipped my tea and watched my mother's face. Nothing happened, not that I expected anything to happen. I just wanted to be here. I was still getting over the shock that she was really here. I felt that if I left again, she might disappear, or I would find out this was all a dream. Or a nightmare.

A nightmare.

_Have I failed?_

I shivered. I had not failed. The firenation was fine and I would have been informed if there was issues. I shook the memory of Katara's voice from the nightmare. I had to tell myself over and over that I did not fail. And mother would be fine. My nation would be fine.

My thoughts were interrupted by another servant, this one a messenger, "My lord?"

"Yes," I replied without shifting my gaze.

"A letter for you, my lord."

"From who," I wasn't really interested.

"Master Katara."

My head snapped around to look at the messenger and the letter in his hand. I reached out, "Yes, give it here." He handed it to me and bowed. "You are dismissed," I practically muttered as I opened the letter quickly.

When I did I saw only a few hastily written words:

"Firelord Zuko,

I am on my way.

Katara."

I took a deep breath and realized my heart was beating in my head at a surprisingly fast beat. The thought of seeing the waterbender again made my blood heat up, but I did not know the actual reason. Was it fear or my attractions to her. I didn't know. But she was coming. She would heal my mother.

More hope filled my brain with every thought. She was actually going to come. I guessed a part of me, though I didn't realize it before, didn't think she would come, for I felt complete surprised. And I was filled with almost excitement.

Some sort of energy filled me and I had to stand. I paced the room a moment, then returned to my mother's side.

I took her delicate hand and said to her closed lids, "Mom, she's coming. She going to heal you."

I wanted to jump with joy that my mother would be okay. I knew Katara would not fail.

"You are going to be okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Zutara - Healing Chapter 12

It was two long days before Katara did arrive, granted she was traveling by ship and not on Appa. That was a surprising time actually. The voyage from the South Pole to the firenation usually took longer.

When I heard that her ship had pulled in I was about to leave for the docks at once to greet her. But then the messenger told me Katara was already on her way to the palace so I had to stay and wait for her. I waited in the front of the palace at the top of the stares down to the street. Soon I saw Katara, she was walking, well almost running. She took the stares two at a time.

"Why are you walking, I thought I sent my servants with…" I started.

"Too slow, I wanted to be here as soon as I can. Where is Lady Ursa?" Katara got right down to the point.

It took me by surprise, "Uh, follow me."

I lead her to the room I seldom left. My mother lay on her bed unmoved. She looked no better than she did before.

Katara went to her side, "So this is her. Lady Ursa."

I felt slightly awkward. My heart was pumping at fifty miles per hour and I was very uncomfortable. "I don't mean to hover. I will be in the garden if you need me," I said. I _needed_ out of there.

Katara didn't even respond, she just called the maids for a bowl of water.

I left and made my way to the garden. I spent a lot of time there, it was my favorite place in the palace. The turtle-ducks swam in the calm pond. It was peaceful. I sat down under the tree where I normally sat. My heart was still beating in my head. I decided it was time to meditate. I hadn't in a long while and I knew I needed to calm down. I positioned myself and crossed my legs.

I started by calming my breathing, for that in turn would slow my heart. I cleared my mind and concentrated on calming myself.

*Inhale*

Thump Thump Thump Thump

*Exhale*

Thump Thump Thump

*Inhale*

Thump Thump

*Exhale*

Thump Thump

*Inhale*

Thump Thump

*Exhale*

Thump Thump

"Zuko."

I was startled and opened my eyes to Katara.

"Uh," she stuttered and took a step back uncomfortably. "I came to tell you your mother is awake."

My eyes widened, "Already!" I jumped up.

"I have been healing her for an hour," She replied and took another step away from me.

"What?" I looked at the sky, indeed the sun had moved quite a bit. Agni, I loved meditation. It made time fly. "Let me see her."

I followed Katara back to my mother's room. And there she was, still lying down. Her face was still thin, but there was some color on her face. Two maids were helping her eat some soup. When her gold eyes rested on me she closed her mouth, refusing the next spoonful.

The maids stepped aside and bowed to me as I came forward and knelt at my mother's bedside. "Mom," I whispered.

She smiled weakly and tried to lift her head but she was too weak. Then she opened her mouth and a weak murmur came out.

"She is too weak to do much more than swallow," Katara said behind me. I was going to look at her but I could not tare my eyes away from those golden eyes before me. "But that is okay, with more food and healing sessions, she should be healed soon."

"Hear that," I whispered. "You are going to be well soon. I told you it would be okay."

She smiled weakly again.

A hand gripped my shoulder, "Zuko, I'm sorry but she needs rest as much as food right now. We can't tire her out."

Mom's eyes turned to Katara, then back at me. And I knew what she was thinking. I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm not far. I'll take care of you."

"Zuko," Katara's grip grew tighter.

I nodded then stood up. I followed Katara out of the room again and when we were in the hallway she turned to me, "Zuko, I need to talk to you about her."

"Alright," I said, and lead her toward the garden, as to be out of earshot of any unwelcome ears.

"She isn't as well as she seems."

I bowed my head, "How bad?"

"Bad." She sighed, "I healed her bones, so her body has stopped trying to heal those. But her organs are incredibly weak. I don't know if nutrition will be enough…"

"Can't you do anything to help that?" I interrupted.

"Zuko," she hesitated and turned to look me in the eyes. "You have lost all your family. I understand that. When the war ended you didn't even think your mother was alive. And now that you have her, you are hopeful, I can see that. It's just…" She stopped and looked away. "I'm not sure I can save her for you."

I stared at the ground in silence. I couldn't believe my mother could possibly be taken from me as soon as I finally found her. "How long?"

"I don't know. And if you want, I will leave here as soon as its over. No matter what the outcome is."

"What? Why would I want you to leave?" I was confused.

"I…" She looked at me surprised. Then looked back the door to my mother's room. "I should go to…" she turned to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"No, what is up with you?"

"What do you mean," she stared back at me.

"You have been acting strange for a long while. I understood before the war was over, but now I'm just confused, Katara. What did I do?"

"I…" she pulled away and turned around. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Zuko, I need to check on your mother," she said and ran off into my mother's room.

I gave up. _'I hate you' _rung in my brain, the dream would not leave my memory. I went back to the pond and sat before the water, watching the turtle-ducks play.


	13. Chapter 13

Zutara - Healing Chapter 13

I noticed that Katara avoided me, it was almost obvious. I tried over and over to talk with her, but she would only discuss my mother. After 4 days, my mother had only slightly improved. She was able to eat, but that was all. Katara had told me that she was staying at a constant level of health, but she said that was good, for it was better then getting weaker.

Katara agreed to stay and try to heal her until either my mother was healed, or it was determined she would not be able to heal. I was glad to hear this, I hoped I would get more chances to speak with her. But it only seemed harder to do so.

After two weeks, my mother's condition had not changed much, and I almost never saw Katara unless she was there while I was visiting my mother. I was attending the meetings for the Peace Council again, so my days were busy. Whenever I had spare time I was with my mother, who was rarely awake, and when she was, she was eating a thick soup.

One morning, my mother stayed awake a little longer than normal. She was not strong enough to move much, but she looked around, often looking from Katara to me. I wondered if she could feel the thick tension between us, I knew I could.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" I whispered to break the uncomfortable silence.

She smiled at me, a little stronger than before. She was healing in little ways, and her strength was returning more than anything else. She had been told over and over to not even try and speak until Katara thought she was strong enough, so even though I asked her a question, she simply smiled. I knew what she meant, she was doing much better.

"I'm happy to say that you are really starting to heal more during our sessions. It took a while before your state was well enough, but now you are doing much better," Katara said to her, but I could tell it was partially addressed to me. She was letting me know my mother was going to live.

Ursa turned her eyes to Katara and smiled again. I saw Katara smile back, then straighten up, "I'm glad you are feeling better, Lady Ursa. I advise you to rest more, I will take my leave and be back later for a healing session."

Katara bowed and turned to leave. "Wait," I said.

Katara stopped and looked at me, then at my mother.

"I want to talk to you," I said.

"Alright," she said uncomfortably.

I turned back to my mother, "I will be right back. Rest a moment."

Ursa's glass eyes smiled at me as if she understood. I took that as a dismissal and left with Katara. We stood out in the hallway.

"What?" Katara snapped almost irritated.

"What was that?" I asked, surprised at her harshness, it was not usual.

She shook her head and looked down, "Sorry, I have had little sleep these last few days."

"It's okay, you are forgiven," I said and Katara halfheartedly grinned at me. "Now, what you said about her healing, is it true?"

"Yes, she is coming along greatly. She has improved incredibly just since last night. With a few more sessions she mite be able to speak."

I grinned widely, just the thought of hearing my mother's voice again made me feel like I was flying. I noticed then Katara bow, "Excuse me, Firelord Zuko. I will take my leave now."

"Wait, stop running off on me!" I said, I felt like I was always calling her back whenever I wanted to say a thing to her. "Besides, I am supposed to dismiss you if you wish to treat me like firelord." I got her there, she bowed her head submissively.

"My I take my leave, my lord?"

I bit my tongue before I told her to stop calling me lord. She wouldn't listen to that anyway. "I wanted to tell you before, but I never could get hold of you. I am planning a party to celebrate my mother's rescue and healing. I wanted to have you be an honored guest, along with the avatar and Lady Toph. I wished to invite you personally, but each time I tried, you seemed to avoid me."

"Zuko, I'm tired, your mother may be improving, but she is still very ill. The healing sessions are taking a lot out of me, I don't have energy for parties and I don't wish to be an 'honored guest.' And along with that, I have been avoiding you, because I can not handle any more stress or concerns than I am already dealing with."

"Katara, I didn't mean to…"

"I know." She stopped me, "Please just tend to those who need you, my lord, for there are many." With that she left down the hall swiftly. I stared after her with clenched fists. I didn't completely believe her about why she avoided me. She had no reason to stress before she left for the Southern Watertribe, yet her attitude was no different then than it was now.

I shook my head and turned back to my mother's room. She opened her eyes when I entered and they looked at me with concern when I sat heavily on the seat next to her bed. I bowed my head and stared at my hands in my lap.

"I don't understand her," I said quietly. "She loved me before the war ended, and now she speaks to me only of business and only refers to me as firelord. It's as if I am no longer human to her." I looked up at my mother, once great Lady Ursa wife of firelord Ozai. But now she was just my mother, and that is what I loved. Love. "Katara reminds me so much of you, her kindness, gentalness, care and love. She is everything I want, and now I have lost her."

I buried my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but I refused to. Not because I didn't want my mother to see. She had watched me cry many times before. My breath was heavy as I fought the pain in my chest.

"I love her, mom."


	14. Chapter 14

Zutara - Healing Chapter 14

The avatar arrived at the capitol two days later while the preparations for the party began. It would be a small banquet with lots of dancing, so the dining hall was cleared and decorations were being set. Aang, Toph, and I sat and talked for hours in my "comfort room" and Toph called it.

"Where is Katara? I heard she was here," Aang asked randomly in the middle of the conversation.

My smile faded and I said, "I don't know where she is, but she is here somewhere."

"I can find her," Toph said standing up off the lounge chair. Aang and I watched her and she seemed to concentrate a moment. "You got a big place here, she isn't in my sight."

"She might be with my mother," I said quietly.

"How is your mother?" Aang asked in a similar mono-tone.

"Really good, Katara said she has improved a lot. The first few weeks were pretty scary but she is a lot better now."

"Can she talk yet?" Toph asked while seating herself again on the cushioned seat.

"I don't know, she might be able to but Katara hasn't given her the okay yet."

"I bet you're happy you now Katara, she is a good healer," Aang smiled at me. He knew what he was talking about for sure, and I did too. Aang always ended up fine no matter what I or Azula did to him long ago.

"Yes, without her I know Mom would not have made it," I smiled too, but it went away at the thought that my mother's life was the only reason she came back and that she didn't care for me at all. I wanted to change the subject, "So how are Sokka and Suki? You said you just came from Kyoshi Island."

"Love struck as always," Toph said sitting back and crossing her eyes, I thought I caught annoyance in her action.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Aang. He explained, "They are all over each other, more than usual. Suki just decided she was leaving the Kyoshi warriors and handing her position over to Ty Lee."

I snickered, "Yes, she would like that. Ty Lee loves the Kyoshi warriors."

"No kidding," Toph said, sarcastically.

"Sokka told me a secret," Aang said lowering his voice. "But you can't tell anyone, especially not Katara,"

"No worries there," I replied in almost a mutter. When would I ever be able to tell her anyway.

"Well, Suki's birthday is in a month and he has a special gift prepared from him," Aang said quietly.

"Oh, please, it's not that big a deal, he is gonna ask her to marry him," Toph blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows, not a big deal? "Wow, I didn't call that one coming."

"Really?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I didn't see Sokka as the marrying type," I said with a mocking grin.

Toph and Aang laughed. "That is true, I guess," Toph said. "Snoozles has the way with the ladies, but he has found his 'one'."

I frowned, Toph sounded irritated, I looked at Aang. He just bit his lip and looked at Toph with an awkward expression. Then he looked at me and nodded as a silent way to say "I'll explain later."

I nodded then changed the direction of the current subject, "So when are they planning to come?"

"Well, they planned to come as soon as Suki told Ty Lee the news and got her settled into her new position. They were a little disappointed at your timing because they were going to have a small banquet to celebrate this week, but then they got your invitation."

I frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry I screwed up plans."

"They were okay with it; apparently Sokka just wanted it over it. Suki wasn't happy, Sokka said she is taking the goodbye badly. The warriors were her family," Aang replied.

I bowed my head, "Yes, I see."

It was silent for a while, to the point of discomfort. As the host, I decided then that we could pay mother a visit and stood, "If you would like, we can visit Mom, and you can see how she is."

"That would be great," Aang said jumping up with a smile. Toph stood too with a less excited look but didn't object.

"Great," I said and led them out of the room. Luckily we weren't too far from the family wing of the palace so the walk wasn't as long as it was silent. I was friends with Aang but we had just become friends by the time the war ended and the group split up. So, though I knew him well, I wasn't very comfortable around him, I still felt guilty for the many things I had done to him in the past.

We arrived at my mother's door to find it open. Katara was inside and shushed us as we approached the room. My mother was asleep. When she saw Toph and Aang, she grinned widely and ran to hug them. After I watched many greetings and kind words of "I missed you" and "It's been so long." Soon Toph and Katara got into an interesting conversation about girls on trips and how boys always complained about them. Aang and I watched with cr4ossed arms and finally we just walked away.

"Hey, Aang, I meant to ask why Toph was acting so weird," I said when we were out of earshot.

"Oh, yeah," Aang scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, she was complaining the whole time we were in Kyoshi because she stayed in the room right next to Sokka's."

"And?" I asked, confused how that made a difference.

"Well, apparently Suki visited Sokka in the middle of the night… more than once."

My eyes widened, "OH! Wow…." I didn't know what to say to that.

"And you know Toph doesn't like beds, she'd rather sleep on the ground. But at Kyoshi, she slept on the bed," He said quietly.

"I don't blame her," I replied and let out an awkward laugh. Wow.


	15. Chapter 15

Zutara - Healing Chapter 15

The fire light and the dancing surrounded me. I was ambushed by girls in fancy dresses and asked over and over to dance. I was uninterested after a while and searched for someone I wanted to dance with. I scanned the room for her, but she was no where in sight. I walked off the dance floor and searched the crowds lingering near the walls and in the hallways. She wasn't there was she? My heart dropped.

I sighed, I gave up searching I knew she wasn't there. She hated these parties. i ran into Aang and Toph talking to some members of the Peace council. Aang turned to me than and asked, "Where is Ambassador Katara? I haven't seen her."

"I don't know, I was just looking for her, but she doesn't seem to be here at all," I replied.

"You should go find her. Sugar Queen shouldn't miss a party," Toph said.

"Why should I? She didn't come because she didn't want to be here."

Aang frowned at me, "Zuko can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure." I followed the avatar out into the hallway.

Aang still wore a frown, "Zuko, has something happened between you and Katara, I mean she seems to be avoiding you. I thought you two were together, but you have been acting weird ever since the war was over."

I sighed, I didn't know who else I could talk to, and Katara was being difficult. I bowed my head, "Back on Ember Island, I kinda told her we needed to back off until the war was over. But then, after it ended, we never really got back together. She has simply avoided me since then; I have tried to talk to her, but every time she avoids me."

He nodded sadly and thought a moment. He looked back through the door and saw Toph in an elegant green dress, then turned to Me and said, "I'll be honest, I'm not very good with girls, especially Katara. I didn't win her, she chose you. And Toph," –he looked at Toph again –"She chose me, too." He smiled happily.

"That doesn't help me," I said rolling my eyes and smoothing my hair back to my headpiece.

"I know, sorry." Aang frowned sadly.

I turned around and looked away form the party, the noises, and the avatar.

"Go to her."

"What?" I asked looking back at Aang.

"Go to her. Find her. It's the best you can do. Pursue her. That's what I did."

"And look where that got you," I challenged.

"I pursued her selfishly, I wanted her for myself. But I think your intentions are better than that. You care for her, right?" – I nodded –"Then you want what will make her happy. You are doing this for her, and not yourself, ask her what she wants. Now go."

"But I don't think…"

"Zuko," Aang stopped me. "Just go."

I nodded silently and turned around walking away from the avatar. I would go find her. I needed to.

I went to Katara's quarters. The door was open, but when I looked inside, it was empty. Frustrated I headed to my mother's room, maybe she was healing. When I arrived at her door, it was closed, an indication that Ursa was either asleep or in healing. I knocked on the door, if it was Katara than she would answer. But there was no answer so I let myself in. Katara was not in the room, my mother lay under the covers and the room was dark. Not wanting to disturb her, I moved slowly around the room searching for any recent evidence that might tell me if Katara was here. I searched the desk, but found nothing of interest. I walked over to the water basin and touched my finger inside. It was dry, Katara hadn't done a healing session recently.

"She was here."

I spun around at the sound of a small voice coming from the bed. Familiar golden eyes looked at me with an indescribable tenderness. The tenderness I knew for years.

"Mom?" I choked out, almost as weak as she. I dropped to my knees at her bedside so that I was at the same level as her.

"She spoke to me about you," she whispered softly.

"Mom, you can speak."

"She was crying," my mother wouldn't waste a breath on anything than what she found important at that moment. And currently, that was Katara.

"She was crying?" I frowned.

"Yes."

"What was she crying about?"

"Go to her," my mother ignored my question, once again she got to the point. "She is feeding the turtleducks."

"The turtleducks?" I furrowed my brow, _why the turtleducks?_

"Go," she said strongly, louder than every other thing she said.

I nodded then and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks, Mom."


	16. Chapter 16

Zutara - Healing Chapter 16

I ran toward the garden. On my way I was stopped by a servant. "My lord, your guests are wondering where you are," he said, to which I simply responded, "Not now," and continued running. I was concerned about Katara.

I turned down a corridor that opened up to the garden. The early evening sun was low, its light shone orange on the railing that I walked along trying to see the whole garden. I searched it for the figure that I found sitting on the grass under my favorite tree. She was indeed feeding the turtleducks.

I was hesitant to approach, as if I was going to scare a fox-antelope fawn away. I didn't want to disturb the beautiful scene. Katara sat with her legs stretched out to the side. She was wearing a long blue dress I saw her wear once before at one of the many feasts after the war ended. Her hair was mostly down draped over her shoulders, but over this free hair, some locks were pulled back into four watertribe hairpieces in a simple yet beautiful design. Her back was to me so I didn't see her face.

I worked up the courage to approach her. With what my mother said, I didn't know if it would be a good or bad thing to talk to her. Finally I convinced myself to go, I was the closest thing she had to a friends here now. Well other than Aang and Toph back at the party. But she wouldn't go to the party.

I walked forward onto the grass, she didn't even notice me until I stood a couple yards away. Katara glanced back and I caught a red face, puffy under the eyes to show recent crying. She looked away and said in a throaty voice, "What do you want?"

I stopped, I didn't know what to answer. What do I want? I want you to be happy, even if it means I can't. I bowed my head, "What have I done, Katara. Tell me all I have done wrong to make you hate me so much. I can't stand this anymore. I want you, Katara, but all I want is for you to be happy. Even if that means I leave you alone. Tell me what you want from me, I'll give you whatever you want."

She was still a moment and I could only see the back of her head. I was afraid she would lash at me, become angry with annoyance and ask me to leave. And even if she did. I would.

But she didn't lash out at me, instead she collapsed into a loud sob. I automatically knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please, Katara. What is wrong?"

"Stop acting nice to me," she said.

I was taken aback, "What?" I tried to look at her face but she moved it away again.

"Stop acting like you love me."

"Katara, I do love you. I am not acting…."

"Stop it!" she jumped up and stood looking away from me. "I can't take your lies, Zuko. I'm done with them. Leave me alone."

"Lies? Katara, I would never lie to you," I said jumping up after her.

Katara spun around, "Really? Why didn't you tell me about Mai?"

My mouth opened then closed, "I…" I shook my head, "What about Mai?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved her, you always did. Why didn't you tell me you she visited you as soon as she got back to the fire capitol. Why didn't…"

"Katara, who told you all this?" I yelled over top her.

"Mai did!" she scowled with her hands on her hips.

I grit my teeth and looked away. "Mai…" I growled under my breath. Then I turned back to Katara, "Please, Katara, believe me. Mai was lying. She thought I still loved her after the war. When I rejected her the first time she thought I was playing hard to get. She found out about you and I and wanted to ruin us I'm sure. She was just power hungry." Katara crossed her arms and turned her back to me. "Come on, Katara, you have known me longer than you have known Mai. You have never even gotten to know Mai! How can you believe her!"

Katara was quiet a moment, I hoped this was a good sign and that she was thinking things over. I bit my lip and mentally crossed my fingers praying she would believe me.

"Or maybe she was being nice and letting me know before you hurt me," she said quietly. But even the tone in her voice made it sound unconvincing.

"Do you really believe that?" I said softly back, taking a step forward.

She looked back at me, "No, but I wanted to."

I frowned, "Why would you want to believe her?"

"Because, I always felt like we went too fast. That you must not have really loved me, and that you just loved me because I was there. I always felt like I wasn't enough…"

"Katara," I touched her cheek, they were so pink and swollen from the many tears. Her blue eyes peered up at me sadly. "I always thought I was never enough for you. Katara, you are beautiful, and kind, and loving, and just. I could go on forever. Do you understand I love you, Katara." I got closer and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer to me. She didn't resist so I wrapped both my arms around her and held her close to me. She was silent, but I didn't know what this meant. "Katara, please forgive anything that I have done to make you believe I didn't love you. I do. More than you know."

She still didn't answer, "Katara?" I looked down at her and she lifted her face to me, her expression was blank. "Katara, what are you thinking about?" I asked softly.

"You," she whispered.

I smiled, "What about me."

"I want you back."

"And I want you."

"What kept us away from each other so long?" she said lifting her hand to my face, lightly touching my scar. I flinched a little because of the sensitive fresh. She grinned. She loved my scar. I couldn't understand why.

My mind returned to her words, "Ourselves, I guess."

"Can we start over?" she asked, pain and tears still seemed to glaze her eyes.

"Of course, Kat."

She smiled at the sound of her nickname I gave her back at Ember Island. That felt like forever ago. Katara's arms wrapped around my neck, and that was good enough an invitation for me. I leaned down and kissed her. In a moment I was captivated. By her taste, by her smell, by the feeling of her body against mine. It was amazing. My heart soared. I missed her so much. I loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

Zutara - Healing Chapter 17

The next few weeks seemed so much easier, now that the tension was gone. Sokka had announced the engagement, he apparently couldn't wait until Suki's birthday and proposed a week early. The wedding was set for sometime in the spring, though they didn't have a date yet.

My mother could sit up now and talk a lot. Katara said she may even be able to feed herself within a month, and then another month and maybe she could stand. Katara had also agreed she would stay as long as she was needed, which I knew would be a long time, and that made me happy.

One morning I woke with the sun, as I did every morning, and went to my mother's room. She may have lived without sun for a long time, but she was still firenation, and she was awake sitting up in bed. When I came in she was humming, this caused me to smile, because the tune she was humming was one she used to sing with me when I was young.

"Good morning, Mom," I said happily.

"Good morning," I loved to hear her full voice. It was no longer a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, very well. Your waterbender is amazing," she grinned. "And beautiful," she added with a wink.

I laughed, "Yes. She is." I smiled; Katara was VERY beautiful.

"You love her so very much, don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, I do."

"You are more like your father than you know," she replied softly.

I frowned, "What?" That couldn't be a compliment.

"Your father loved me," she said in a tender tone. I watched as her eyes glazed over as if she was remembering memories from long ago. "Yes, he did turn into a monster, but power and war did that to him. When he was young, he was sheltered, much like you were before. He fell in love with me at a young age, before he left for the war at 16. He was different when he came back, and proposed to me, but he treated me the same. Or at least I thought so. Nonetheless, he loved me once, much like you love Katara. And I know that you won't become what your father did. You are what your father should have been, if he chose the right path."

I bowed my head and looked at my hands. And fidgeted with my thumbs for a while, too awkward and nervous to say what was in my head. "Mom…" I said and reached into my pocked, playing with the trinket that lay there. "I want your counsel. I really love her. And, well…. I want to ask for her hand. I don't know if it's just because of all the excitement for Sokka and Suki, or if I am truly ready, but I have written a letter to her father. I haven't sent it yet; I just don't know if it's the right timing. Katara and I have already moved so fast and I…"

"Zuko," she interrupted my nervous rant. "You are ready for this. You are 17 years old now. But if you truly love her, wait until you know she is ready."

"How will I know this?"

"You will know. Katara will tell you, you just need to listen for it. And she won't be straight out about it either. Just watch her eyes and listen to her words, you'll catch the hint."

"Alright," I said still fidgeting with the thing in my pocket. I looked out the window at the morning sun painting the world with a golden light. I would wait.

Later that afternoon I met with Katara in the garden like I did everyday since the banquet. We sat on the grass next to the pond and fed quacking turtleducks. We shared some Jasmine tea under the tree; it was our favorite place in the palace to spend time together. And this was my favorite time of day.

I sat partially reclined against the tree trunk and Katara sat in front of me with her legs crossed and watching the turtleducks in the pond. Every once in a while she would talk to each of them by name, and I would laugh at her childishness, but enjoyed it nonetheless. My hand gently stroked the hair she wore down over her shoulders, similarly free flowing like my own locks that she preferred down like it was now. It was silent between us, apart from Katara's sweet humming. But the silence was not uncomfortable. With how often we sat there and spoke, I had come to enjoy just being with her, even if no words were said.

But today something was on my mind, "Kat."

"Yes, Zuzu," she turned to me with a wide smile, taking pleasure in the sound of her nickname and returning it with mine.

"When Mom is healed, will you go back to the South Pole?" I asked with a touch of worry, I did not want her to leave.

Katara's smile disintegrated, though it did not turn to a frown. "I don't know," she said. "I probably should. It is my home, and with my brother now busy with his engagement, my father doesn't have family down there."

I watched her expression as here eyes moved from me back to the turtleducks. The she had named Kuzu let out a small quack for more bread. Katara smiled at it and threw a small chunk into the pond. The other turtleducks crowded around Kuzu trying to get the piece of bread from him. This made Katara giggle, and I grinned at her happiness. She then turned to me and said, "I don't want to leave, though. It's so beautiful here. So warm and happy. The South Pole is just ice and snow, no flowers, no trees, no turtleducks."

"You don't have to leave," I replied, hoping and praying that it was enough of an invitation to stay.

"But what excuse could I give? If I could have anything in the world, it would be to stay here with you forever," Katara's blue eyes stared into mine with incredible love. We just stared at each other a moment, but then she looked away sadly saying, "But not everyone would understand that. Besides, you are the firelord, you have duties far more important then a watertribe peasant."

Her words stung, though I did not think they were meant to. My eyebrows knitted together, "Katara, you are more important than that!" She looked at me and smiled a little, but I still saw she didn't completely believe me, her eyes still hurt. "Katara you are my world." I leant forward to get closer to her and turned her body toward me. My fingers moved from her hair to lightly caress her cheek. "Katara," I whispered.

She smiled again, one took hold of mine on her cheek, the other hand touched my scar sweetly. I took a deep breath as nerves spiked like lightning and my heart sped up. My mom was right, I would know when I was time. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. My freehand reached into my pocket, I looked down nervously and fidgeted with the trinket there. "I have a little gift for you," I said. "I made it in my free time." Then I pulled it out.

Katara's eyes widened and she dropped both her hands. Her eyes were locked on the necklace. I had worked hard on it, the black ribbon had a design of red and blue thread to symbolize our two cultures, and the stone was a glossy gray, now silver with all the polishing I had done. The design was my personally favorite part. It had the watertribe waves on one side and the firenation flames on the other, they wrapped around each other in a yin yang formation, to symbolize our elements.

"I modeled it after your mother's. I know enough about watertibe cultures to know the meaning of such a gift. And this was how I wanted to ask you," I said quietly. Her eyes met mine again and they shone with happy tears. "Katara," I continued. "I love you. Please be mine."

"Zuko," she whispered. "I… yes. My answer is yes."

Relief and joy flooded me and I embraced her fiercely. We fell back onto the ground and she laughed aloud, or was it a cry? I couldn't tell. I kissed her passionately and she smiled against my lips. I could never be happier.

Our wedding took place in the palace two months later, after Chief Hakoda's permission of course. We were wed under the same tree as we were that day when our destinies were decided. Sokka pretended to be angry we got married before him and Suki, but was happy for us nonetheless. Aang and Toph came to the wedding holding hands, Toph wore a huge grin the whole time. Mai was also there (with my approval) with a boy I did not know, he seemed familiar and I assumed he was a nobleman's son. My mother was at the wedding too, she wouldn't miss it for the world. And she was even well enough to dance with my at the reception.

And in all the happiness, one voice rung in my head, "Destiny is a funny thing, Nephew."

I closed my eyes and smiled, _It sure is, Uncle._

The End.


End file.
